


Working On It

by flashforeward



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco visits Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On It

"This hurts," Cisco says. His voice is low and choked. He is inches away from Harry, but he is only a projection and as much as he wants to reach out, as much as he wants to touch, he _can't_. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

 

He's expecting the typical snarky reply, Harry's usual deflections he'd grown so used to. Instead Harry meets Cisco's gaze, reaches out a hand that passes ineffectually through his crossed arms, and says in a calm, quiet voice, "I'm working on it."

 

And Cisco slips back home with something to hold on to.


End file.
